


With a little help of my demon.

by YourPrincess (YaoiFanGirlYuri)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunkenness, Embarrassment, English isn't my native language, Giant!Crowely, Horny Angel, M/M, Magic, Micro!Aziraphale, Microphilia, Plotless porn, Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Shrunken Angel, Shyness, Tiny!Aziraphale, We're back with the microphilia, insertion, size shift, they have sex, tiny/giant, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YourPrincess
Summary: There's really no plot. Aziraphale is horny, and embarrassed, and well, he's a smol. Crowely of course is glad to lend a hand.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	With a little help of my demon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just trying to write down something because I hadn't use this account in a long time but I saw all the lovely comments on my supernatural fanfic from a couple of years ago and well, better to write something amongst those lines than not write at all right? Created a new Creator/Pseud for these new fanfic but if you recognize me from other work please know I love and appreciate you all.

Angels of the Lord, do not get horny. Except this one, maybe, he does? Aziraphale was sure there was a problem at first, it had all begun so innocently. Crowely and him had been friends for thousands of years, and even though their friendship, partnership, or whatever anyone would like to call it had become closer in the last decade as they tried to stop the apocalypse that was not, it hadn't been unusual to share small touches, see each other in different degrees of nakedness, different attires, different shapes.

This day in particular, he had been in the book shop. Crowely had scared a couple of "customers" that had tried to acquire some of his first edition books to much of Aziraphale's dismay. Being the thankful angel he was he promptly closed the store and offered a couple of drinks to the demon before him, as they usually did. Crowely had drank for 5 hours straight as so had Aziraphale, when one topic jumped to another, to another, and finally to their human bodies.

"I just, you know, don't understand the allure humans have to such acts." He had stated. "Obviously love in all it's forms must be pleasurable, including sex but it just seems, messy I guess." Crowely was not having any of it. "Come on Angel, you're going to tell me you've never had a hard on, or that you've never explored your own corporation?" Crowely was intrigued, sure he himself had never engaged directly in sexual acts, but he had found early on having all the bits and pieces to play around with, and reaching orgasm by his own hand allowed him to easily relief tension and stress from his body. "Well, I suppose I haven't. It would not be possible to actually be erect when I have nothing going on down there." The Angel stated matter of factly. "So you've never chosen a configuration? I wonder if you even can being an angel of the Lord and all that." 

“I’m sure I certainly can.” The Angel answered back. “After all, back in the day angels did have encounters with humans, or have you forgotten the issue with the nemphili?” Crowely winced at the memory of the arc, the nemphili being all killed through the unforgiving waves. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try, we don’t have rules anymore do we?”

Aziraphale wondered about this for a couple of seconds, and well, it is true and it had never been forbidden anyways he just had never thought about it before. He focused on his own corporation, he closed his eyes and suddenly there it was. Crowely noticed what was going on as he saw a small tent on the angel’s pants in front of him.

“So a man-hood it is huh Angel? Seems like it’s working and all.” He removed his glasses and set them on the table beside him as he stared. The Angel’s face went red with embarrassment. “Oh dear I’m sorry, I did manage to bring forth a configuration, but I’m afraid I have no idea why it is in this state?” He turned up to see the demon in front, golden eyes peering down, and he felt a small twitch from below. Dangerous, he thought to himself, and tried to conceal under blankets and pillows how his erection began to grow.

“You know it will only get more uncomfortable if you allow it grow without paying attention to it.” Crowley offered, quite enjoying the Angel’s apparent shyness. His own body slowly reacting to the Angel’s. He leaned forward and whispered as low as he could, “You know, I can lend a hand.”

If he wasn’t blushing before he sure was now, he averted his gaze from Crowely. Is mind giving turns at miles per hour. What was happening to him? Why did his body betray him so? Was it the alcohol? “I - I mean I.” He couldn’t really manage to speak properly, and so he just hugged tightly the pillow. What had he gotten himself into? Crowely held his face in one hand pinning him back into the sofa with the other. “I mean it Angel, I can help, we can both figure it out.” He spoke sincerely, if he was being honest, Crowely had thought about something like for quite some time in the past hundreds of years of knowing the angel.

Aziraphale was cornered and lost. He didn’t really want to push the demon away, but he was too embarrassed to admit it, and suddenly with a hiccup his world went tumbling around. Crowely was left alone one hand pinned against the sofa, one hand touching nothing but air. He blinked a couple of times. “Aziraphale?” Did, did the angel teleported out of an uncomfortable situation?

Aziraphale felt Crowely’s booming voice all around him. He was disoriented, not really sure of where he was, nothing made sense around him. “Crowely?” He asked back. Still very much erect, but now slightly frightened as he looked up to a looming red haired demon above him. “Crowely I am down here!” He yelled trying to catch his demon’s attention.

If he were a human he probably would not have heard it, but sure enough, he turned down and there, where the angel had been sitting, now he stood, just a couple of centimeters in height. “A-Aziraphale, what happened are you alright? Wait, let me sober up.”  
“I-, I guess I am.” He covered his face away in embarrassment. “I don’t know what happened, or how.” He sobered up himself as well, now more conscious of his little problem between his legs, his hands going fast to his front trying to conceal the tent in his pants. 

“Hmmm.” Crowely scooped up the tiny angel in his hands taking him up to where he could see him more clearly. “So, might it be related with your little problem down there?” He pointed without touching to the Angel’s still noticeable erection. “That can’t be comfortable Angel.” The Angle fumed.

“I- it’s not comfortable no, and I don’t know, maybe?” He had never had a penis, much less an erection, and he had never shrank before. So it was a possibility this was all well connected.

“I have an idea.” Said the demon, cupping his small angel to his chest and going upstairs. “Crowely, Crowely where are we going? Talk to me damn it.” He trashed against the fingers holding him prisoner.

Crowely opened the door to Aziraphale’s room and sat on the bed. “Stay here, I’m coming back.” He set the small angel on the bed and ran off to the bathroom. Aziraphale was confused, but Crowely had a plan, and he wouldn’t allow this opportunity to escape.

Crowely came back with a bunch of things he set at the edge of the bed, some he found in Aziraphale’s bathroom, some he miracled back from his loft. “So, my present theory is that you shrank out of embarrassment because you’re horny.” He said as he ordered the things he had brought. “Do you have to be so crude with your language?” Aziraphale asked somewhat nervous and offended, but still paying attention. “Yea, sure anyways, I believe we can solve the issue by making you lose the embarrassment, and having an orgasm.” Two birds one stone, thought Crowely to himself. Aziraphale wasn’t sure he was following. “Okay, so what, I pleasure myself and go back to normal?” The angel asked. “No Angel, I pleasure you, and then you go back to normal.”

The angel felt adrenaline rush through his body and his still painfully erect member respond at the statement, he was back again to being completely red. “I’m quite sure I can handle myself Crowely, if you just could be so kind to leave and I can get on with it.” “Leave? And leave you like this being what a mere 5 to 6 cm of height? Come on Angel.” Well, he was sure in a predicament.

He breathed in, breathed out. “Look, let me help Angel, if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop I will, but you can’t really ask me to leave you alone while you are this small.” Aziraphale considered the demon’s words, and well. He did seem worried, and he did seem like he meant well, or as well as a demon could. “Okay.” He relents at last. “What do you need me to do?”

Crowely couldn’t help the smile spreading, “First, we need your clothes out of the way.” The Angel complied, removing his bowtie and jacket, following all of his clothes except for his undershirt and underwear. “All of it Angel.” Aziraphale gumbled a bit, but complied, trying to turn away from the demon’s gaze.

“Come on Angel, don’t shy away, you look absolutely wonderful.” Aziraphale dared look up just to realise Crowely had laid his head on the bed and was staring straight at him. “Oh stop it you, I’m already doing what you’re asking for there’s no need to mock me.” “What? No, Angel I mean it, you look wonderful, adorable yes at your size, but you do look certainly ravishing.” The demon stated. “Okay, now come here.” He instructed, laying his palm open on the bed for the angel to climb up.

“Remember, if it gets to much just tell me to stop and I will okay?” “If it gets to much wha-” He was cut off by the sudden wetness his lower half was subjected to. Crowely’s snake like tongue caressed around his leg as it circled reaching up towards his erecting and wrapped itself firmly around the member tugging up and down as he sucked down on the Angel.

“Ah, ah Crowely that-” He closed his eyes as his back arched lost in ecstasy unable to form coherent sentences. Crowely had some plans for the tiny angel, as he tugged with his tongue and felt the small spasms of pleasure he created, he hummed a bit adding a little bit of vibration to increase the feeling all around. He unbuttoned his own skin tight leather pants to allow space for his own erecting dick that was certainly paying attention to what he was doing, just the moans Aziraphale was creating where driving him mad.

He felt the Angel climb up in pleasure. “Crowely I-, something is happening I think I’m about to-”, he held strongly against Crowely’s lips ready to take on the wave of pleasure that had been accumulating. With that Crowely stopped. “Not yet little one, you’re going to get a full service. Gotta make your first time special right?” The tiny angel moaned and almost begged him not to stop, moving seeking friction against the lips that held him tight.

“Impatient are we Angel? Don’t worry, I won’t leave you waiting too much.” He gives a final firm lick between his Angel’s ass cheeks parting them open as he did, with a little pressure in his soft rear entrance as to emphasise what was to come next. Aziraphale tried to gather his breath again as he was laid back on top of a plush pillow over the bed and saw Crowely work. His body felt as if it was on fire, sensitive, and needy.

Crowely pulled out a q-tip from the materials he brought and dripped it a bit with lube. “Now Angel, lay down for me will you?” Aziraphale did as instructed, he felt exposed but he trusted the demon, they had been through so much how would he not? “Remember, if you want me to stop I will.” He reassured the angel petting his hair with a single finger and fixing him in place applying just enough pressure. “I didn’t want you to stop, now get along working Dear, please.” He called out.

That was all the indication Crowley needed before he first pressed his serpentine tongue again between the Angel’s ass, poking softly and nibbling at his entrance, making sure it was small enough as not to actually inflict damage on the Angel, but big enough it would easily allow the q-tip’s head inside.

Aziraphale started to breath hard again, he felt his pulse grow quicker his body become hot. He could feel himself pinned against the pillow, even if he wanted to raise he wouldn’t be able by the force pushing him down and he noted that that actually excited him further. Suddenly the divine feeling between his cheeks left. “If this hurts tell me and I will stop.” Crowely said as he positioned the q-tip against Aziraphale’s entrance. He could just nod in excitement as he felt the slow intrusion.

Softly Crowely pushed inside Aziraphale, giving him enough time to get used to the foreign feeling within. He was mesmerized by the sounds and movements the Angel made, and the intimacy of it all. He kneeled down and softly bit down on Aziraphale’s but-cheek before pushing the rest of the q-tip’s head inside. Aziraphale yanked up startled by the sudden intrusion and mixed feelings. “Oh Crowely, please do that again.” Crowely compiled and softly bit down on the other as he pulled slowly out the q-tip and then pushed it all the way back in. Aziraphale clenched his hands against the pillow, trying to get a hold of something anything, he felt as though he could explode at any moment.

Crowely began a soft slow pace with the q-tip and moving the angle around until Aziraphales eyes shut down hard and he arched his back, still not reaching orgasm, but Crowley recognised what he hit. “There it is.” Every single trust afterwards was directly sent towards the bundle of nerves with Aziraphale tapping with each trust, pushing and pulsing.

At some point, Aziraphale isn’t sure when, he began thrusting his hips back, seeking his own pleasure as he felt energy pool within his abdomen. “Crowely, Crowely Crowely.” He cried frantically, the demon upped the speed as he did, “You can let go Aziraphale I got you.” He said with the lowest voice he could manage, trailing small kisses on the Angel’s back.

Aziraphale arched and came hard against the pillow, Crowely still maneuvering the q-tip in and out to help him ride out the orgasm as much as he could. Once the angel was limp against the pillow he removed the q-tip discarding it in the trash can. He cupped his hands, picking his small angel up and laying down on the bed, placing him on top of his chest. “How was that Aziraphale?”

The angel hummed back a response. “That was, quite pleasurable.” He managed to say. “I’m so terribly sorry Dear but it seems I’m quite exhausted do you mind if I?” He didn’t manage to finish as a hand came above him, cupping him warm and safe. “Sleep Angel, I will be here when you wake up.”

Aziraphale dozed off and at some point during the night came back to his full human height, Crowely cuddled him as they both slept. “Welcome back Angel.” He whispered before falling to sleep as well, hopefully they could have another go in the morning, now with a lover his own size.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I also have created a ko-fi. You can help me out with life and stuff by getting me a coffee. If you liked what you read (or at least if I left you horny) please leave comments and kudos. Ko-fi.com/yourprincess


End file.
